This invention relates generally to a pedal drum-beating device, more particularly, it relates to a percussion amplitude adjustable pedal drum-beating device, in which a flywheel can be certainly and rapidly locked on a rotation shaft.
A percussion drum, among other musical instruments, is used to provide more distinct beats in performance of a concert. A conventional pedal drum-beater shown in FIG. 1 is provided with a rotation shaft, whereon a drum-beater and an interactive flywheel device are arranged; and a drive chain wound on the flywheel device is coupled to a free end of a pedal with its one end so that a drum is stricken by tramping the pedal drum-beater via the drive chain and the flywheel device. The flywheel device composed of a flywheel and two clutch pieces is locked on the rotation shaft by two fixing studs (shown in FIG. 2), and a positioning ferrule is inserted between those two clutch pieces and the rotation shaft. However, a percussion amplitude adjustable structure formed as abovesaid may cause occasional race rotation attributable to the loose clamp of the clutch pieces onto the positioning ferrule because of its slippery outer face.
In view of abovesaid defect, this invention is proposed with an improved design for clamping a flywheel firmly to a rotation shaft by pivotally jointing tail end of a main body and a clutch piece together and locking the other end with a single fixing stud, and forming a row teeth on a positioning ferrule to create beats positively and reliably.